Botulinum toxin is an agent proven useful in many clinical indications which involve suppression of motor nerve acetylcholine tip release from axon terminals which results in a flaccid paralysis. These applications have been used for the treatment of a wide variety of movement disease and diseases related to involuntary movement disorders such as dystonias. Additionally, the utility has also been spread to suppression of autonomic nervous system endings and the applications and reflex tearing of the eye, hyperhidrosis associated with aberrant facial nerve regeneration, Fabry's syndrome, and axial hyperhidrosis. These syndromes and additionally meibomian and sebum secretion have been known to be reduced with botulinum toxin injections. More recently injections of botulinum toxin have been found to be useful for treating ocular inflammation by inhibiting mass cell secretion and related conditions, and suppressing neurogenic inflammation by suppression of various neuropeptide such as substance P and CGRP and possibly histamine. Eczematous lesions around the eye have been successfully treated with botulinum toxin injections and such application has been found useful in a number of situations such as hypersecretion blepharitis. Animal models have been created to confirm the utility of this application using regional sensitization with artemis hydro folia (ragweed pollen). The suppressive effect of botulinum toxin injections in these situations to re-sensitization and re-exposure to a sensitized eye has been demonstrated in the laboratory.
A problem with periocular injections associated with the administration of botulinum toxin for allergic inflammation, as well as various forms of nonspecific inflammation, is the discomfort associated with the penetration of a needle through surface structure. Patients find this to be very threatening and find this to be very unacceptable in an approach to treating their disease. Eye drops are much more preferable and appealing to the patient. Herein describes a composition of botulinum toxin with anesthetic excipients designed and created to treat a patient suffering from ocular allergy, ocular surface disease, inflammation, uveitis, and various forms of vasospastic-related ocular disease.